"Think Aloud" is a cognitive-social training program for improving self-control in young boys with aggressive behavior problems. Short range effects on test performance, reading achievement, and classroom behavior have been demonstrated. The present project is a 6 month-1 year follow-up on 40-60 children who participated in a "Think Aloud" program and a control program "Great Expectations." Objectives are to 1) assess the long range effects of "Think Aloud" on behavior and learning with and without refresher sessions and 2) determine the effectiveness of revisions in the social learning portion of the program on social measures. A staged implementation design will be used to collect follow-up at 6, 8, 10 and 12 month intervals after completion of the original programs. Initial evaluation will include teacher ratings of classroom behavior and a battery of tests previously found to discriminate between aggressive and normal boys. Children will be randomly assigned to receive a l month refresher course immediately or to wait a month. Testing with social measures will be performed after the "immediate" group has received its refresher course. After both "immediate" and "wait" groups have finished the refresher course, all will be re-evaluated by teachers and selected tests from the present battery will be administered.